Missions in Redemption
These are the storyline missions in Red Dead Redemption. The narrative of Red Dead Redemption spans three different territories and over 57 different missions which can be separated in 4 chapters. As you complete each unique mission they will tally in the Missions module of the Rockstar Games Social Club and count toward your 100% completion. New Austin Chapter John Marston *Exodus in America *New Friends, Old Problems Bonnie MacFarlane *Obstacles in Our Path *This is Armadillo, USA *Women and Cattle *Wild Horses, Tamed Passions *A Tempest Looms *The Burning Leigh Johnson *Political Realities in Armadillo *Justice in Pike's Basin *Spare the Rod, Spoil the Bandit *Hanging Bonnie MacFarlane Nigel West Dickens *Old Swindler Blues *You Shall Not Give False Testimony, Except for Profit *Liars, Cheats and Other Proud Americans *Can a Swindler Change His Spots? *The Sport of Kings, and Liars Seth Briars *Exhuming and Other Fine Hobbies *A Gentle Drive With Friends *Let the Dead Bury Their Dead Irish *A Frenchman, a Welshman and an Irishman *Man is Born Unto Trouble *On Shaky's Ground Fort Mercer *The Assault on Fort Mercer *We Shall be Together In Paradise Nuevo Paraiso Chapter Vincente de Santa *Civilization at any Price *The Demon Drink *Empty Promises *Mexican Caesar *Cowards Die Many Times Landon Ricketts *The Gunslinger's Tragedy *Landon Ricketts Rides Again *Lucky In Love *The Mexican Wagon Train Luisa Fortuna *My Sister's Keeper *Must a Saviour Die? *Father Abraham *Captain De Santa's Downfall Abraham Reyes *The Great Mexican Train Robbery *The Gates of El Presidio *An Appointed Time West Elizabeth Chapter Edgar Ross *Bear One Another's Burdens *Great Men Are Not Always Wise *And You Will Know The Truth *And The Truth Will Set You Free Harold MacDougal *At Home With Dutch *For Purely Scientific Purposes *The Prodigal Son Returns (To Yale) Marston Ranch Chapter Marston Ranch *The Outlaw's Return Uncle *By Sweat and Toil *A Continual Feast Abigail Marston *Pestilence *Old Friends, New Problems Jack *John Marston and Son *Wolves, Dogs and Sons *Spare The Love, Spoil The Child *The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed *Remember My Family Random Encounters Stranger Missions *American Appetites *American Lobbyist *Aztec Gold *California *Deadalus and Son *Eva in Peril *Flowers for a Lady *Funny Man *I Know You *Jenny's Faith *Let No Man Put Asunder *Lights, Camera, Action *Love is the Opiate *Poppycock *The Prohibitionist *Water and Honesty *Who Are You to Judge? *The Wronged Woman DLC Outlaws To The End *Walton's Gold *The River *Ammunition *The Kidnapped Girl *The Escape *The Herd 100% Completion To get 100% Completion, you need to: *Do 18 Strangers Mission (I Know you isn't necessary) *Do 57 Missions of the Storyline *Own 5 Rare Weapons *Do 5 Jobs, 2 Horse Breaking and 3 Nightwatch (in each available city) *Own every house (13 in total) *Own every outfit, except the Bureau one *Do 8 Missions of the gang hideouts *Complete the 4 Challenges, The Survivalist, Sharpshooter, Master Hunter and the Treasure Hunter *Do all of the 20 bounties *Know all 94 Map Locations *Win at each of 6 mini games. Category:Redemption Missions Category:Outlaws to the End Missions Category:Red Dead Redemption